Yukio Houjou
|birthdate = 9th September |gender = Male |eyes = Green |hair = White |affiliation = |occupation = Captain of the Second Division Onmitsukidō Commander-in-Chief Teacher |team = Gotei 13 Second Division Onmitsukidō |base of operations = |marital status = Single |education = |status = Alive |shikai = Hyakunensensō |bankai = Not Yet Revealed}} Yukio Houjou (幸夫方丈, Hōjō Yukio), more commonly refered to as Yuuki (ゆうき, Yūki), is the Captain of the Second Division in the Gotei 13 and the commander-in-chief of the . Originally the 1st Seat of the Division, Yukio was promoted to be Captain after the death of the former Captain, during the Invasion. Yukio was the only one deemed worthy of being the next Captain of the Second Division, for being held in high regard for his skill, as well as being the only member in the Division, aside from Suì-Fēng, to have mastered Bankai. He is also a part time teacher in Shinō Academy, teaching fighting and techniques. Appearance Yukio has an appearance of dark skinned young man with a charming and handsome looking face, green eyes with black pupils and long white spikey hair that has two strands on his shoulders. Unlike many captains, Yukio prefers to wear his own attire which he himself sewed together. It consists of white robes with green decorated linnings that is split into two seperate sleeves attached to the lower part of the robes, Yukio wears a sleeveless shirt in the middle of his splitted robes, which reveals his abdomens and fairly muscular build. He has a sort of golden crotch guard worn at his waists from both sides. Yukio's most distinctive feature is none other than his chain necklace that one of its edges has a ring at the edge which is actually an earing worn on Yukio's right ear, the chain has different variations of colors, such as golden and silver. To finish off his appearance, Yukio's wears the trademark sandals worn by every other Shinigami in the Gotei 13. Personality Despite being a Captain, the Onmitsukidō chief and the successor of Suì-Fēng, Yukio is a laid back, easy going and cheerful person, and is known for being overly friendly with everyone in his Division and in the which he goes to quite often when off duty, though since he was promoted to captain he had less time to do so and sometimes sneaks into the Rukongai, to either slack off and relax or to play with the children over there. Even though he shows signs of irresponsibility and lazyness, Yukio still takes his duty seriously when the need calls for it, caring deeply for the people in his Division and the people of Rukongai and would stop at nothing to make sure no lives are lost. Yukio allows others to address him as "Yuuki" and doesn't wish to have any honorifics such as "-San" or "-Sama", this makes him very liked by the members of the Second Division, though is seen as irresponsible by most of the other Captains of the Gotei 13 and think he should be discharged, but because there isn't anyone else to take his place and considering Yukio's skills and likeness by many people, discharging him would cause a problem. Despite his laid back demeanor, Yukio takes care of any duty needs to get done and accomplish any mission without any mistakes. When it comes to assassination missions of the Onmitsukidō, being the commander-in-chief, it is to be expected that Yukio takes responsibility for any failed mission and would do whatever is needed to be done, no matter who has broken the law, Yukio does not tolerate any law breakers and shows no mercy to them. Yukio's hobbies include sewing, which is so good at he sews his own clothes without buying any, taking walks in the Rukongai districts, sometimes through all of the 320, if he has enough time and energy to do so, he also enjoys cooking, though his skills are poor and the food he cooks is said to be horrible by all of his Division members, which gets him depressed and sad so much he sulks at a corner. Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Energy: As the Captain of the Second Division, Yukio boasts incredible spiritual energy. He has been noted of being able of making even the strongest of Hollows and Shinigami because inferior to him when realizing the clear difference of power between them. Yukio appears to be able of handling this large amount of spiritual energy as it does not get in his way during assassination missions, which most of them need stealth. *'Spiritual Energy Manipulation': Yukio has shown being able of having great enough degree of control over his spiritual energy that he can hide it very well, making himself untraceable by those who can sense spiritual energy. He has also shown being able of coating his Zanpakutō in spiritual energy to increases its durability and make it's attack more effective. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Yukio is renowed throughout the Gotei 13 as one of the most masterful Captains ever known, this is why he has been chosen as a teacher of Zanjutsu in Shinō Academy. Yukio is known to have mastered many swordsmanship techniques and created his own. His skill is further shown by how he is able of fending off enemies with only one hand though he also has great skill in using dual swords as well. *'Ippo Chikadzuku' (一歩近づく, "One Step Closer"): a form of fighting style made by Yukio, first Yukio takes a stance, he stands firm with one of his hands behind his back while the other holds his weapon in the middle of his face before him. This stance allows Yukio a wide array of dodging attacks, countering and safety, as his free hand won't get in the way because it is behind and can also be used as a surprise attack. It is primarily employed with the use of a small blade, such as a knife, which is Yukio's Shikai, because a long sword would get in the way and can be knocked away easily, a knife is smaller and is thus harder to hit. While this fighting style mainly involves dodging and countering, it is very useful in battle against one opponent, with his great reflexes he is able of dodging many attacks and countering using this fighting style. With this fighting style, Yukio can be considered nearly untouchable, though the only flaw in this fighting style is that it is useless against multiple opponents, depending on the number. *'Hitotsume: Nadegiri' (一つ目・撫で斬り, "The First: Killing Stroke"): This basic technique allows for a precision cut of extreme force and speed, it can casually slice through large, multi-story high opponents. The opponent can be killed with one swift slash so precise, that they aren't even aware of until after it has taken place. Shunpo Master: As a member of the Onmitsukidō and it's leader, Yukio is highly proficient using Shunpo to the degree he can travel so fast it appears as if he is teleporting as he does appear from one distance to another, longer, one. Yukio uses Shunpo in many unique ways, one of them being using the speed he gains in order to inflict more damage when attacking, be it with a weapon or with his fists or kicks. Another unique way he uses it is to quickly assassinate his targets by passing by them and either decapitating or another certain kill method to finish off his targets quickly without causing them any pain or suffering, this can also assisst in battle by cutting off his enemy's limbs or simply causing wounds. Kidō Expert: Yukio shows some degree of skill using Kidō, easily performing high level spells and requiring no incantations to low level spells. It appears Yukio's favorite Kidō spell is Shō, as he uses it very often in battle, in fact, his constant use of Shō has made him develop great proficiency with it that a simple impact from the spell can create a small crater. Trivia *Yukio's appearance is based off Sharrkan from Magi. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Captain Category:Captains Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Male Category:Males Category:Shinigami